YS: Sanctuary
by ShotgunRedneck
Summary: human!Al and Jean SMUT! A wee bit angst but other than that, enjoy!


Hey, this is another Yaoi Series. Is human!Al and Jean Havoc. It will be explained on why Al is human and I hope you all like it. Enjoy the lemons! Disclaimer: I do not own FMA…sadly.

_**Sanctuary**_

Alphonse Elric stood frozen in the shadows of the outer office of Roy Mustang. His hands clenched into fists to tightly that his knuckles were white. Earlier, when he had been walking up the stairs to the office, a strange lizard had landed on his shoulder and told him that Al's crush was sleeping with his brother; the young alchemist had brushed the little lizard off and hurried off to Roy's office. When Al arrived at the outer office, he noticed that the door leading into the Flame Alchemist's office was ajar a bit. Being naturally curious, Al had sneaked up to the door and peeked in. What he saw made his heart feel like it stopped beating. Roy kissed the top of Ed's head and hugged the blond before Al heard the dark haired man say, "Love you too Full Metal." So now, Al was willing the tears that her burning his eyes not to spill and to suppress the feeling to barge into the room to demand answers. Al wiped at his eyes before running out of the building and into the night…

* * *

><p>Jean Havoc was sitting in a bar, failing to get laid. His other friends had disappeared with companions of their own long ago and damn if Havoc wasn't going to get laid tonight. After another girl had shot him down, Havoc decided he had enough. Enough of the bars, enough of the rejection, enough of it. Why was it that he kept going to these bars with his "friends"? For Jean Havoc was in love with a boy. Not just any boy, but one Alphonse Elric. The chain smoker had fallen for the sweet natured boy when he was just a soul in a suit of armor but Jean felt his heart fall once again when the accident at Lab 5 happened, which somehow gave the youngest Elric his body back.<p>

Jean stood and left the bar, not even caring on how his friends were going to get their sorry drunken asses home. Earlier, Jean had drawn the short straw that night because he became the D.D. The sharp shooter entered his car and pulled out onto the street, feeling worse than ever. And as he was going down the street, he saw a familiar shape in the heavy rain. He pulled to the side of the road and groped in the back seat for his umbrella. "Thank God for small favors." he said as his hand closed around the umbrella…

* * *

><p>"Alphonse!" Al turned around to see Jean Havoc standing behind him, under an umbrella. The young alchemist blinked owlishly at him before realizing on that he was soaked to the bone. He then looked around him, seeing that he was in the entertainment district of Central. Al realized that he had been walking around Central in a numb trance for a couple of hours if his clothes were right. The younger Elric looked back at the worried expression on Jean's face. "Sergeant Havoc? What are you doing here?" Al narrowed his eyes at him, "Did my brother send you?" "Wha-? No. Hell if I know where Ed is but I want to know why you are running around Central in the rain." Jean saw the anger in Alphonse disappear and a deep sadness replace it.<p>

"Something stupid." At that answer, Jean snorted. "Can't be that stupid. Its better reason on why I'm out here." Al looked down at his rain sodden boots. Jean sighed and went over to the slightly depressed boy, tilting his umbrella to keep the rain off of the boy. Al looked up and Jean saw that Al was crying. "Come on; let's get out of the rain." Al numbly followed Jean to the car and let Jean take him away…

* * *

><p>Jean kept glancing between the road and the silent Al. Al's tears kept falling off his face and into his lap, where his hands were gripping his pant legs in a death grip. "Where do you want to go?" "Anywhere that's not with Ed." Jean blinked; "You had a fight with Ed?" Al stared out the windshield. "Not exactly." was the reply. "So, what happened?" "Do you really want to know?" Jean didn't reply as he was pulling up to an apartment complex. "I want to know but let's discuss it over some hot soup." Jean missed the small smile from Al for her was reaching into the back seat to hunt up the damn umbrella. After he had retrieved it, Jean got out and opened the umbrella. He quickly made his way around the hood of the car to meet Al on the passenger side.<p>

Al opened the door and closed it the moment his coat was out of the way. Jean stood protectively over him, sharing the water repellent tool. Al heard the locks in the car as he grabbed the free arm of Jean to keep himself from getting wet, well wetter. The trip to the apartment almost killed jean for where Al's body touched Jean's, a hot flash of heat directed itself to Jean's groin. Jean was thanking all of the known gods that he lived on the first floor. Jean quickly made a mental picture of Armstrong in his head and felt his growing erection die on the spot.

They soon arrived at Jean's apartment. "Welcome to my pad. It's not much but its home." said Jean as he opened the door. Al followed him in, looking around the small apartment curiously. A hunter green sofa took up most of the living room's space; a small simple wood coffee table was placed in front of the massive sofa; an entertainment center took up one wall; a couple of wooden chairs guarded a wooden table in the dining room; there was a small bar that made an entrance of sorts to the kitchen and there was a hallway leading farther into the apartment. Al squealed with joy when he saw a grey tom cat come out of what was the bed room. "You have a cat?"

"Yeah, that's Tombo. Found him on the side of the road a few weeks back. Picked him up and took him to the vet. It'll be a while till his legs normal." If cats could glare, then Tombo would be giving Jean the death glare. Al got down on his knees and said, "He's handsome. Very healthy if he was a stray." Tombo began to purr under the petting Al was giving him, causing a strange spark of jealousy to flow through Jean as he watched the cat loving alchemist play with Tombo. Jean mentally shook away the envy and said, "Here, I'll get you some dry clothes. Just wait here." Al nodded as he continued to play with the cat as Jean moved into his room to find the box of hand-me-downs…

* * *

><p>Al was giggling as he played with Tombo in the living room when they both jumped. A crash sound came from the bedroom and cursing. "Havoc!" Al and the limping Tombo came running up to the bedroom to see Jean half buried under a beat up cardboard box and a small mountain of clothes in front of the entrance to his closet. "Havoc." Al smiled as he began to help unbury Jean. "Thanks Al. That was embarrassing." Jean stood and found the box that had attacked him. Al chuckled and picked up medium grey t-shirt off the floor. "It's ok; I should be the embarrassed one."<p>

Jean stopped picking up clothes to look at Al, who was sitting down. "Why?" "Well, it's silly." Al began picking at the shirt in his lap. Jean pulled a pair of jeans (don't even think about it fans) and a pair of boxers from the pile before looking at Al again. "Can't be as silly as what just happened to me." Al looked up at the older man, "Oh?" Jean found a relatively clean towel in a corner and handed the bundle of clothes to Al. "What was the main reason that caused you to run outside tonight?"

Al took the clothes and began using the towel after taking off his coat, gloves, boots and socks. Tombo watched the scene from the safety of the queen sized bed as Jean tried to shove the box of clothes back into the closet. "Well, say that I'm gay right?" started Al, who froze and asked quickly, "You don't mind that do you?" Jean shook his head "no". Al took a breath in as relief before continuing his tale, "Okay, well, here is my situation: I had a crush on Roy Mustang." Jean raised an eyebrow, "Had?" Al stopped drying his hair and said quietly from under the large towel, "I found out tonight that my brother is in love with Mustang and is sleeping with him."

Jean's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and stopped trying to shove the box back into the closet. The box wobbled before it toppled back down onto him. The two males didn't notice the clothes for Jean was staring at Al in shock. "Mustang is sleeping with Ed?" Al nodded, causing the towel to flop around his head. "How did you find out?" "I was at our hotel room, wondering where brother went and decided to look for him. I thought Mustang would know where brother was. It would also give me an excuse to talk to him." he pulled his knees to his chest, hugging them tightly causing the towel to hid most of him from Jean.

"When I got there, a little lizard told me that my older brother was sleeping with Mustang. I thought that I was tired and ignored it, thinking that it was an illusion. I went inside to go to Mustang's office. The door was cracked open and I couldn't help but peek in. I saw them embracing and Mustang saying that he loved Ed too." Jean sat down next to the heart broken boy, "So, you feel betrayed and hurt from your brother." Al sniffed, "Yeah. I couldn't tell Ed that I'm gay and had a crush on his boss, or boyfriend."

Jean looked at him and had an idea. "Why don't you stay here for the night?" Al peeked out from under the towel, amber eyes glowing at him. "You don't mind if a gay guy is in your house?" "Al, I'm bi. It would not be the first time." "Oh." "So, why don't you take a shower while I hunt up some edible food." Al said, "Okay." Al watched Jean get up and leave the room, a strange feeling blooming within the young alchemist's chest…

* * *

><p>While Al was in the shower, Jean was cooking some canned soup when the phone rang. Jean answered it, "Yello?" <em>"Havoc!" <em>"Oh, hi Ed," _"Havoc! Have you seen Al? He's not at our hotel room, the library, the barracks, and any restaurants or at the Hughes'!" _"Ed calm down. Al's with me." Silence came from the other end of the phone. "Ed? You there?" _"Can you explain to me why my younger brother is with you Havoc?" _Jean turned off the stove and leaned against the counter, "I found him." _"Found him? Where?" _"On the street. Looking for you." _"Looking?" _ "Yeah. You disappeared without a note and you actually thought Al wouldn't worry?" _"Well I-" _"And so I found him looking for you. Scared out of his mind. He told me that he was terrified that the homunculi had taken you, given what has happened in Lab 5."

"_Scared?" _Jean stood and frowned into the phone. "So, next time you go off, leave a note that says where you are going. For think of this Ed: if I hadn't found him, who or what would have." Jean put the phone back in its cradle harder than normal. "Heard that did you?" Al stepped into the kitchen, "Just your side. You laid on the guilt for my brother." Jean went to pour the soup into mugs. "Well he should feel guilty. Cause I meant every word." Al took the mug that had cats on it and followed jean to the living room. He sat on the comfortable couch before saying, "I know it was stupid to run off but I didn't want to stay there." "I know. I don't mean to snap but I'm just worried about you Alphonse." Al paused in eating, "Worried" About me?" Jean turned to him, "Of course I worry Al. I like you. And hell it's only been a month since you go your body back. I don't want to see you suffer in a suit of armor again." Al looked down at his steaming cup of soup. "Oh damn, now I've offended you."

Al shook his head, "No. You have every right to worry. It's just that I'm wondering why you like me." Al looked over to Jean's worried expression. Al smiled, "but I thank you Jean." Jean blinked before asking, "What did you call me?" "Jean. Am I not suppose to?" At that, Jean laughed, "No. You can call me whatever want. It's just that no one outside of my family has ever called me by my first name before." Al blinked at him in surprise. "You mean I'm the first outsider to call you by your first name?" Jean nodded before Al sat his mug on the coffee table. He crawled over the couch towards Jean, who was trying to keep erotic thoughts out of his mind.

Al smiled and gave Jean a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for everything Jean." As Al pulled away, Jean spoke "Oh damn my soul for this but." He grabbed Al by the arm and pulled him close. "Jean? Wha-?" the rest of his question was lost for Jean kissed him. Al's amber eyes widened as Jean continued to kiss him Al soon closed his eyes and kissed Jean back. Jean blindly sat the soup mug down and wrapped his arms around Al's waist. Al wrapped his own arms around Jean's neck. Jean pulled Al with him so he was lying down on the couch with Al on top of him. Al tangled his fingers into Jean's short hair as Jean ran his tongue over the seam of Al's lips.

Jean's fingers played around the waistband of Al's pants before gathering the younger male closer. The young alchemist slid onto Jean's lap. The older man's erection was a prominent lump under his bottom and his body flushed with desire. Al pulled back and gazed down at the semi flushed Jean. "Ed is so going to castrate me when he finds out that I made out with you." panted out Jean as his fingers went up under Al's shirt. Al straddled him, squeezing his thighs around Jean's hard on. "Just let him try!" was the husky reply. Jean groaned before pulling Al close and stood.

Al squealed in surprise and wrapped his arms around Jean before laughing. Jean smiled broadly as e toted Al to the bedroom. Jean dropped Al off on the bed and picked up Tombo, who was looking at the humans on the bed next to the cat loving alchemist. "Sorry 'bout this Tombo. I'll make it up to you later." Jean picked up the cat and tossed his furry butt out into the hall. Al laughed at Jean but the laughter died when Jean shut the door. He loomed over him, "Al, for the love of god I need to know if you want to continue." Al held his arms open for the chain smoker, "Let's see where the road takes us." Jean smiled before sweeping down to capture Al's lips again. Al moaned as Jean pushed him into the soft mattress with his (Jean) body.

Al was slightly surprised when Jean rolled over, making Al go on top. "Go at your own pace Al." The young alchemist nodded, chewing on his bottom lip. Al grabbed Jean's black shirt and began to pull it off of him. Jean leaned up to help Al discard the shirt and when it was gone, Jean laid back down with his hands behind his head. Al shyly flattened his hands on Jean's chest, loving the feeling of the warm skin under his palms. He began running his hands up and down the other man's chest, exploring as much as he could with his hands. Jean closed his eyes and sighed in contentment. Al pouted a bit; contentment was not he was going for. So, he danced his fingers around one of Jean's nipples. The dusty disk pebbled as Al's finger circled it. The younger virgin's eyes widened in curiosity and continued play with it. Jean's hands fell away from his head and the older man released a groan when Al gave it an experimental lick.

Al carefully took the nipple into his mouth, loving the taste of Jean's skin. Jean's back arched with every lick, nibble and suck that Al made. Al switched nipples, causing Jean to moan in pleasure. He squirmed in pleasure and buried his fingers into Al's hair. Al maneuvered his way down Jean's body until he was at the bulge of Jean's pants. Jean leaned up on his forearms to look down at the grinning Al. "Al?" he asked, confusion written on his face. Al glanced up at him, a smile painting itself across the alchemist's face. "I'm exploring. Can't I do that?" "Well, yeah. But wha- Oh FUCK!" Jean's head slammed into the pillows for Al had kissed the bulge.

Jean gasped for air, tightening his grip on the sheets as Al popped the button and pulled the zipper down with his teeth. Jean's hips thrusted upward when Al pulled back to pull down the pants that blocked his view. Al stared in lusty fascination at Jean's erection. Al fully removed Jean's pants and went back to straddling the other male. Jean's hands slipped under Al's shirt and began tracing lazy circles around the alchemist's nipples with his thumbs. Al arched his back before grabbing the hem of his shirt. Al tore it over his head before throwing it to the other side of the room. Jean growled in appreciation before his hands went down to the growing bulge of Al's jeans. The younger male gasped and thrusted his hips forward while Jean undid the button and began pulling them down the thrusting hips.

The military man noticed that the young cat lover went commando. And jean liked it very much, so much that he basically ripped the pants off Al's hot body. When Al sat back down, he hissed out a breath. Jean's naked erection felt wondrous against Al's naked bottom. Sweat beaded on the other man's forehead as he tried to reign in his control for he didn't want to scare Al. Jean thrusted his hips, his erection sliding against Al. Al moaned and pushed his ass against Jean's dick. Jean released the comforter and blindly reached out to the bedside table. He opened the drawer and began groping for something inside, still thrusting his hips. The sounds Al was making should not come from a virgin but Jean didn't want those glorious sounds to stop.

Jean smirked when he felt his hand close around the object he wanted and removed it to show Al, hips still thrusting. "W-What is that Jean?" he asked, voice husky. Al tenderly retrieved the object from Jean's outstretched hand and Jean's hands gripped Al's hips, applying more pressure to the thrust. Al gasped and threw his head back, a deep moan escaping his mouth. Al refocused and looked at the object in his hand. "C-Cherry f-flavored….moan….lube?" Jean reared up and whispered in Al's ear, causing shudders to dance down his spine as he kept humping Jean. "At you own pace Al." he punctuated each word with a thrust, making Al's brain swim in all the pleasure his body was sending it.

Al nodded and put the lube bottle down on the pillow where Jean's head was resting on. He them moved off of Jean and went down to the smoker's erection. Jean's eyes grew wide at what Al was planning ad before he could voice his opinion, his head went back onto the pillow for Al licked his way up Jean's length. Jean gasped and moaned as Al continued to lick and nibble on his penis. Jean cursed when Al took the head of the hard on into his hot mouth. Jean tangled his fingers into Al's hair as Al went down on him. "Oh god." choked out Jean as Al took more of the length into his mouth. Jean forced his hips to stay put for he didn't want to choke the boy he loved, who was giving him a blow job. Al moaned around the large dick in his mouth, for the taste of Jean was the best thing in the world. He ran his tongue over the entire length, pressing his tongue against the vein underneath.

After about five minutes of it, Jean reached down and grabbed Al's hips. Al yelped as his body was turned so his crotch was in Jean's face. Al looked under him to see Jean ginning down at him. "Jean?" he asked hesitantly. "Just relax." was his reply. Al jumped and moaned when jean took the head of Al's erection in his mouth. Al quickly went back to giving Jean head, loving the taste of Jean and Jean blowing him. The spent a good hour doing 69, but soon Al felt a finger dancing around his entrance. Al moaned and sucked on Jean harder. Jean continued to dance his finger and his other hand grabbed the lube tube. (I rhymed. Back to story) Al yelped in surprise when he felt a lubed finger run through the length of the crevice of his ass and squirmed in pleasure as it danced around his entrance. Jean teased Al for a few more minutes before inserting a finger into Al. Al whimpered in want and shoved his Ass back, trying to get more of that pleasure feeling.

Jean inserted a couple of more fingers to stretch Al more, not believing that one boy could make him so hot just from sound alone. Jean slid out from under Al and leaned over the horny alchemist to whisper in his ear, "do you want it Al?" His answer was Al wiggling his ass to take more of Jean's fingers. Jean chuckled, "Just checking." Al looked over his shoulder to see Jean lubing his erection. Al whined as Jean removed his fingers. Jean grabbed Al's ass and spread the cheeks. He aligned his dripping cock with Al's entrance and entered him in one thrust, hitting Al's prostate in the first thrust.

Al cried out in pleasure as Jean stopped moving to let Al adjust to his size. A few minutes late, Al was in pleasure heaven. Jean was thrusting into him, hitting Al's sweet spot each time. Al rested on his forearms, arms feeling like jelly from all the endorphins flooding his system. Jean's empty hands had taken Al's forgotten, weeping erection and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. Al lifted his hips, trying to match Jean's thrusts. Jean leaned down and began to attack Al's neck, marking him as his to the world.

Al whimpered as he felt a familiar tingling in his lower regions. "J-Jean….I-I'm!" Jean whispered in Al's ear, his hot breath pushing Al over the edge, "Cum for me Al." Al cried out as he came. Jean lasted for a few more thrusts before coming as well. He pulled back, brining the jellified Al with him. Jean panted as Al snuggled into his chest. "Good night Alphonse." Al heard him murmur. Al smiled into his lover's chest. "Good night Jean."

* * *

><p>It was the sun that awoke Al. Al stretched his sore body and swept his arm over to where jean was sleeping. What he encountered was empty space. Al's eyes shot open and he looked over to the empty bed. Al got out of bed and hastily put on Jean's shirt from last night before padding out of the room to find Jean. He heard something from the kitchen and ended up staring at Jean, who was cooking pancakes. Jean smiled when he noticed Al. "Mornin. Coffee is in the pot and juice is in the fridge. Lemme finish this one and we'll eat." Al smiled at Jean before going to get a glass of milk…<p>

* * *

><p>Jean watched in morbid fascination as Al kept eating. "What?" the younger male asked through a mouthful of pancake. Jean grinned, "I'm just wondering on how you and Ed can eat so much and not gain a pound." Al swallowed, "Well, thanks to my training I don't get fat." "Training?" "In order to train your mind you first have to train the body. That's what Izumi-san taught us." Jean frowned in thought, the name was unfamiliar to him. "Who's Izumi?" "Oh, you haven't met her yet but she is the one who trained Ed and I in alchemy. She basically became our second mom."<p>

"Well, how nice of her." "Yeah, Izumi and Sif own a little butcher shop in Dublith." Jean paled a bit and the two continued on with their conversation until Ed came an picked Al up...

* * *

><p><strong>*Several Months Later*<strong>

Al was giddy. Why, you may ask? Well, Ed and Al were heading back to Central and Al could finally see Jean again. Ed, who was kept in the dark, thought that Al was happy to see everyone again and didn't question his younger brother's joy. When the train finally stopped at the train station, Jean and Riza stood waiting for them...

Jean pushed Al against the wall. Al wrapped his arms around Jean's neck as the older man began to nibble his way up Al's jaw; getting closer to Al's mouth. The younger alchemist's legs wound themselves around Jean's lean hips. "I missed you." Al all but moaned out as Jean licked and sucked his way to the younger male's ear. "Missed you more." the chain smoker murmured into the other male's ear. Al moaned before saying, "we...moan...should move." Jean stopped attacking Al's neck to look at the horny male. "Making out in a closet at my work was a bad idea?" Al giggled and they both snuck off to the "library" to have some alone time...

* * *

><p>While this was going on, Ed was back in the Elric hotel room. The young alchemy prodigy noticed that there were some letters inside Al's open suitcase. Ed bit his lip as he contemplated on being a good brother and ignoring them or giving into his curiosity... curiosity won. Ed sat down on the bed and opened the first letter...<p>

* * *

><p>Al tried to keep the grin that was threatening to split his face in half but was failing. He trailed behind a smiling Jean, who was leading his young lover back to Roy's office to see if Ed was done with his report. When the door opened, a knife came flying at Jean. If it wasn't for the fact that Jean had some training, he would me missing an eye. The chain smoker looked in the direction the knife came from to see a very pissed off Edward Elric. "Ed? What?" "You BASTARD!" Ed clapped his hands and turned his automail into his signature knife arm thing. Jean dodged another attack from the enraged male and Al kicked Ed back. "Brother? What are you doing to him?"<p>

Ed turned his fury to his younger brother. "I'm going to kill him!" "Why? What did he do to you?" "You damn well know! He stole your virginity Al!" Silcence fell across the room like a heavy fog. Jean's other co-workers looked at him with shock and Al plaed. "You weren't suppose to know!" Ed looked furious and before Ed could try to kill the young military man, Roy interveened. "Ed, Al is considered and adult to the military." That caught attention. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?" Since your father has been missing for several years and you and Al don't have a legal guardian, you can't press charges." Al felt his hope soar through the air. "So, Al and Jean are safe." After 30 minutes of trying to calm down Ed, Al and Jean were left alone in the room.

"Hey Jean." "Hmn?" "There's something I need to tell you." Jean looked at the shy teen. "You know you can tell me anything Al." Al gripped his coat and said, "I love you!" Jean felt his eyes widen before saying, "Ilove you too Al. You are my sanctuary." Al felt Jean hug him and Al hugged him back. "I will protect you with all my heart." They looked at each other before kissing each other lovingly...

* * *

><p><strong>END! The next installment will be a Naruto fic but oh well...Hope y'all enjoyed! And for my yaoi beta (my gay friend) I had to take out the library scene...It was too hard core...may upload it later when i feel brave enough...<strong>


End file.
